Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD)is a lung disease that is presumed to have many causes. Pulmonary surfactant, a protein found in the lungs is required for normal lung function. This study will investigate whether the genes that determine pulmonary surfactant in patients with COPD are different from those of people who do not have COPD.